Borderlands 2: The Six Gods of Badassitude
by shadowsilv3r
Summary: A retelling of Borderlands 2 main story and beyond with ALL SIX Vault hunters working together. featuring Axton, Maya, Salvador, Gaige, Zer0, and Krieg. No pairings as of yet. Rated M for safety.


**So yea, I didn't find enough Borderlands fanfics that had ALL SIX Vault-hunters (Or, as I like to call them, the Gods of Badassitude) going through the main campaign and possibly beyond on this fandom so I decided to create my own. Please, please, PLEASE point out any spelling mistakes politely; this is currently un-beta-ed and I don't claim to be the best writer on the planet.**

**Warning: Dialogue/plot elements will most likely and/or certainly differ from the game, seeing as the vault hunters will actually talk and hold conversations with each other and others around them.**

**Borderlands 2: The Six Gods of Badassitude**

Chapter One: introductions

Starring:

Axton, as the Commando.

Maya, as the Siren.

Gaige, as the Mechromancer.

Salvador, as the Gunzerker.

Krieg, as the Psycho.

And Featuring Zer0, as a number.

Our story begins, like any story on Pandora would begin, with a skag getting run over. The pest was minding its own revolting busyness; stumbling through the hot desert trying to look for something disgusting to eat than regurgitate/shit; when all of a sudden a bandit technical plows into it, sending it to the side with a nasty head ache. Before it could figure out what was going on, it was being dragged at a hundred miles per hour by a chain wrapped around its ankle and connecting it to the vehicle.

The vehicle was being driven by a band of seven bandits and their pet midget. The midget of which was celebrating the skag catch by head butting the bandit next to him, knocking him out, The midget than proceeded to crawl his way to the hood of the vehicle and acting like… well… a midget with severe brain damage. Now would be a good time to mention what was going through that midgets mind right as the train hit the vehicle:

"I wonder what it's like to fly?"

Needless to say, the midget got his wish

Meanwhile, in one of the compartments of the Hyperion train, sat six of the strangest individuals one might ever come across. Sitting on one of the seats starring absently out the window was a Caucasian man in his mid-thirties. He wore a brown jacket and green cargo pants with metal boots; he carried a green backpack and had a piercing that looked like the rank of Sargent just above his left eyebrow. His hair was brown and he had green eyes. His name was Axton.

He looked down as he picked up a pair of dog tags, hooked up to it was a wedding ring with a diamond in it.

"_What's this?"_

"_My wedding ring. You can keep it- I never liked diamonds."_

"_Ouch"_

Axton still didn't know if he made the right choice. Deciding that he wouldn't find his answer in the passing scenery, he chose to take a look at the five other individuals in the train compartment with him.

They were a strange bunch to be sure. Sitting across the aisle from him was a short, stout little Hispanic man with a pointed beard and hair style, his upper body was covered in muscle and he had an angry look on his face. Pacing up and down the compartment was perhaps the exact opposite of the small muscle man. This one was covered head to toe in some kind of black jumpsuit. He wore a pointed helmet with a glass plate that showed zero features under the mask. He was easily the tallest individual in the compartment, but he was as thin as a twig; plus once he walked past Axton noticed that he had only four fingers on each hand, which was very strange.

"Who's the lucky lady?" a young female voice coming from in front of Axton asked. The man turned his attention towards his front to find a girl that couldn't have been more than eighteen with red hair put in pigtails and a mechanical arm looking at him from the seat in front of him.

"Well?" the girl asked again, "Who's the wedding ring for?"

Axton then realized that the girl was talking about his ex-wife's wedding ring that she had given him after their divorce.

"It belonged to my wife," Axton explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry man, so she's like, passed away or something?" the girl asked.

"Let's go with, something," Axton stated before he fell silent. Not wanting to talk about it any further. Turning his attention back to the rest of the group, he found an attractive woman with blue short hair, wore a skintight yellow jumpsuit as well as baggy cargo pants, she had only one sleeve on her yellow suit and the bare arm was covered with strange blue tattoos that almost seemed to glow.

The woman was busy reading a book as Axton watched her. Then, as though sensing that someone was watching, she looked up from her book to notice Axton staring at her.

Axton quickly looked away to notice the most threatening individual in the compartment, and that was a shirtless man that was almost as tall as the four fingered man, and as muscular as the midget, only were as the short guy was strictly upper body strength, this guy was strong all over. Axton gulped as the man sharpened his buzz ax with a stone, the eye looking through his gas mask was super intensely focused on his work.

"So, what's your story?" Axton turned his attention to the sound of the voice to find that the tattooed lady was now standing next to him.

"His wife died or something!" the teenaged girl with pigtails piped up before Axton could reply.

"She left me!" Axton quickly corrected as he glared at the redhead.

The tattooed woman looked him up and down before saying sarcastically, "Can't imagine why,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Axton demanded.

"Oh, nothing," the woman said before adding, "Names Maya,"

"Axton," was all that he said in return.

"I'm Gaige," the teen girl quickly added.

"Noted, say, who's the short guy over there?" Axton quickly regretted asking as the stout man stood up in an outrage and bellowed.

"My names Salvador, amigo!" he yelled, "and you call me short one more time, and all shove my guns so far up your-

At that exact moment, the door to the front of the compartment opened to reveal two blocky Hyperion loader robots walking in. then the sign above their heads which showed Handsome Jack, the Hyperion president, say 'welcome vault hunters!' drop down with a new sign that read 'to your doom, nothing personal'

The robots then pulled out assault rifles and opened fire at the six vault hunters. Axton quickly grabbed Maya by the arm and pulled her into his seat to avoid the bullets that whizzed through the air.

"Stay down!" Axton ordered Maya as he then digi-structed his Dahl assault rifle and poked around the corner of the seat in front of him to open fire at the two robots. Before he could destroy any of them, one of the yellow bots rose off the ground as it got surrounded in a strange blue sphere, suspending the robot in midair.

"I can handle myself," Axton heard Maya say as he looked at her to notice that the tattoos on her arm were glowing the same bright blue as the sphere that held the loader up, telling him that Maya was in fact, a siren. She then gave a swing of her arm and the trapped loader went flying into the wall, smashing through it and falling into the tundra below.

With only one loader left; Axton abandoned his cover and took aim at the machine with this Dahl rifle. First he took aim at the exposed right shoulder joint and severed the Hyperion bot's arm in the process. Right as he did that, a giant buzz ax flew passed the commando's head and imbedded itself into the machine's eye.

"YOU WERE A MOLASSUS FILLED CREAMPUFF MADE OF LEAD SPIKES!" yelled a booming voice behind Axton, the AWOL soldier turned around to find the gas-mask wearing giant cracking his knuckles.

"Can someone please explain what is going on here?" Maya asked as she walked over to the destroyed robot with the buzz ax in its face.

"Does it matter?" Salvador bellowed as he quickly digi-structed two Vladof assault rifles, one in each hand, "I've been itching to kill something anyways!"

As Salvador said that, the doors opened again to show a Hyperion engineer run in and charge the group of vault hunters. Only to have his head fall off without any immediate explanation why. Then the tall thin man in the jumpsuit reappeared with a large blood soaked katana in his hands.

"Well this day just keeps getting weirder," Axton voiced everyone's mind as they all starred at the assassin with the sword.

"My name is Zer0, It is a pleasure to help, I like using swords," the assassin named Zer0 said in a haiku.

"More loaders incoming!" Gaige yelled as she pointed towards the door to show a bunch of the robots in the next compartment making their way to their compartment. Once the front robots reached the threshold of the two train cars, they started opening fire just as everyone but the assassin took cover. Axton watched in horror and then confusion as the bullets hit the tall assassin multiple times before he literally vanished like a hologram. Hearing a deep battle roar, the commando watched as Salvador charged the robots with his vladof weapons firing off to cause a wave of bullets to shred the front most bots to pieces.

Axton heard the sound of a door opening behind him, making him turn his attention to the back of the train to find more bots running up. Quickly reacting, Axton reached for his belt and grabbed a small rectangular box and threw it to the ground behind Salvador, the box opened up into an automated Dahl turret and opened fire on the machines.

Axton heard the sound of a digi-struct module behind him, he turned around to find a giant haphazardly put together hovering robot tearing the loaders to pieces with its energy claws. The commando saw Gaige giving orders to the deadly robot, telling Axton that the machine belonged to her.

A few minutes of chaotic destruction later, the five vault hunters stood in a train compartment full of scrap metal and severed robot arms.

"Okay, now what?" Maya asked as she reloaded her Jakobs pistol.

"I say we get to the front of this train and tear anyone apart!" the gas mask wearer roared as he ripped out his buzz ax from a dead engineer's chest.

"I agree," Axton admitted as he took the lead and led everyone through the compartment and into the next one. Once they reached the end of that one. Axton kicked the door open to find the train car full of explosives. And in the middle of it was a robot dummy that resembled handsome jack with a prerecorded audio message saying.

"It's cute that y'all think you're the hero in this little adventure, but you're not,"

"RUN!" someone yelled, Axton wasn't quite sure who though for at that moment everything went white, and then black…

"Welcome to Pandora kiddos."

_**Author's note:**_

**Sorry if Axton seemed a little too out of Character, I'd imagined him as still being slightly conflicted about choosing his personal glory over his wife this early in the story.**


End file.
